Valentine's Day Chapter 1
by Whisked Cherry
Summary: After Ling remove the law of 50 wives to have only one wife, he create the tradition of the Valentine's Day in Xing to find "the one". A LingFan Fanfiction


Hi! this is my second Fanfiction of LingFan, be gentle with me i'm canadian french and i'm not very good in english so sorry for the grammar. I hope that you like it! Other chapter in comming.

When Ling open his eyes, his room was illuminate by a blinding pink sunrise. He find it funny. Today, in Amestris, it was a special day, the love celebration call Valentine's Day. In Xing there is no celebration for it, but since Ling became the emperor, he made many change in all the country and he had establish the festival. This year would be the first year and every preparations was ready. He stretched and looked at the ceiling. Normally, it was Lan Fan, is first bodyguard, who watch for him until he wake up at morning. Today it was Jinhai, his bodyguard's cousin, who handle this task. When he realize that the emperor was awake, he said

-I know that I'm not attractive as Lan Fan, but I think you have to wake up Prince.

-Yeah it's a good idea.

Someone knock quickly at the door. Ling get up and open the door.

-Yes?

-My Emperor, you are asking in the preparation room to change you.

-Yeah give me a few minutes and I will be ready

-All right, my emperor.

Ling went in the bathroom, he bathe is face with cold water, brush his teeth and he styling his hair quickly in a ponytail. After that he dressed with comfortable sweat suit. When he had finished, he exit of his room and followed his messenger with Jinhai. The messenger walked with a rapid step, Ling and Jinhai follow with a good distance, when his bodyguard asked

-Valentine's Day. Where did you take this Idea? There was nothing bad in the mockery heard in his question and Ling doesn't realize it.

-From Amestris. I find this celebration inspiring and I thought that the people would love it.

-Are you sure? There is no personal reason behind this excuse?

-Like what? He said with a smile.

-Or who? He look at the Prince with an insinuating look.

At this word the Prince looked at him a bit lost and quickly looked away when his cheeks turn pink. Jinhai cannot stop laughing and he sign in the prince's ears

-Lan Fan!

The emperor turn bright red.

-Shut Up Jinhai!

-Yes sir! He lower his head but cannot erase the big smile on his face.

-I trust Lan Fan when she said that nothing append in Amestris between you.

-Yeah we trust her.

It was Shan, the big brother of Lan Fan and also one of the other emperor's bodyguard in charge of him today, he pop at the left of the emperor

-Yeah we trust her, but here… You are so close and the time you send together…

-So much time…

-Do we look like we are more than a prince and is bodyguard?

-Yes.

-Yes! You look more than this, for me and Jinhai, but for everyone in this castle, no.

-No you doesn't look more than this for other people, but us we remember what you have try in the old day...

-Yeah! The way you look at her…

Both of is bodyguard look at the prince with a smile. They remember everything of what's append some years before.

Ling and Lan Fan had met when they are young and became inseparable. Later when they became teenager, Ling had often asked Lan fan to become his girlfriend and he never miss an occasion to show her his affection by hugging her. He do this for his own pleasure, see her blush heavily prove to him that their feeling was mutual. When they were gone to Amestris, he stop to do this because he have understand that the situation was hurting her, plus Fu was with them and he doesn't very love the relationship they had together even if they were just friend. When Fu died Lan Fan doesn't show it but it was painful for her and when they leave Amestris, in the cross of the desert, they had burst in tears and they spend all night long holding each other. It was at this moment that Ling realize that his feeling for Lan Fan and himself had become stronger. He didn't want that Lan Fan leave him and he think that he cannot live without her. Like the alchemist love to say "The equivalent exchange. She was his half and he was sure that he was her half.

-Good. I don't want any rumor for now

-Don't be afraid of this my lord.

-No fear my lord!

Some month ago, Ling canceled the law which forced the emperor to have 50 wives, for have only one wife and this new law will eliminate the rivality between clans. Since this, he received many request and letter from women wanting to become Empress. This celebration of Valentine's days was an excuse for this research.

Arrived to the preparation room, his servants busied themselves to dress him and too change his hairdressing. He wore and imperial kimono of celebration, the color passing of gold to dark red with the Yao's clan's pattern. Ling thank and congratulate his servants for what they have done, a messenger came for him and say that The "Lady" was ready and they want his opinion of the work. Arrive in the little preparation's chamber, two servants open the cloth for the Prince. Ling feel his own heart stop, the woman in front of him was an unbelievable beauty.


End file.
